Goop in the Troll's Leg
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: A young Sirius Black has a prank in mind, but it goes terribly wrong. He is sent to Saint Mungo's by his incompetent healer at Hogwarts. This is a challenge response. One-shot


**I own nothing! This is a challenge response for Kerantli**

"Padfoot!" James whined, "You are such a dunderhead!"

The four boys were currently sitting in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Sirius sitting in the bed, sat up and winced. He felt the pain in his hands immediately. The healer at the time was Madam Fritzy and she had her nose buried in a book about magical injuries.

"Too bad Madam Fritzy is one, too," he joked and managed to smile. Remus did not think it funny at all.

"I hope you learned from this situation," he scolded the boys as Peter nodded vigorously eyeing the charred black hands of his friend.

"Ah, Moony, always the mature one!" James patted Remus on the back.

"Well, I can't figure out what's wrong or how to fix it!" Madam Fritzy threw her hands up in frustration, "Are you sure this happened in potions?" She added with a hint of skepticism. The boys eyed each other.

"Aye," Sirius spoke and nodded.

"Well, it's off to St. Mungo's for you!" She stood him up and brought him to the fireplace, "You know how to use floo powder?"

"Certainly," Sirius said politely. He did not want to go to St. Mungo's, "I don't think my friend, Peter, does, though."

He would not leave without his friends. They got him into this mess and they would help get him out.

"So sorry, dear, but your friends are not permitted to leave school grounds. Hurry up now. Seeing as you can't use your hands, I throw the powder for you. This fireplace is only hooked to St. Mungo's so please no funny business. Off you go!" Madam Fritzy threw the green powder into the flames and Sirius promptly muttered, "St. Mungo's."

With a whirl, he was gone.

OoOoO

Sirius arrived in a white room with chairs and a desk. There was a stairwell left of the desk and an empty portrait to the right. He walked up to the bored lady at the desk and asked for admittance.

"Floor three," she mumbled without looking up from her newspaper. Sirius was actually scared. He didn't do anything without his friends. He thought about the elevator, but with the condition of his hands, he decided to take the stairs. He looked around at the ward. He walked through the aisle between two empty beds and noticed one had a nameplate. _Sirius__Black_. Sat on the labeled bed and waited.

"Are you Mr. Black?" A man smiled down at the twelve-year-old, "I'm Dr. Cooper."

Sirius looked at the man who was much taller than the already lanky preteen. He wore glasses and that secretly made Sirius feel better. He was reminded of James when he stared into those blue eyes sitting behind the round specs.

Sirius who realized he hadn't said anything yet, just nodded.

"Let's look at your hands," Drew Cooper who didn't mind that Sirius was being shy, just grabbed the boy's wrists as he looked at the damages.

"How did this happen?" He asked Sirius.

"In potions class," said Sirius a little too quickly.

"I highly doubt that," he said as he brushed his dark brown hair out of his face.

Wondering how he could see through his lie, Sirius decided not to say anything.

"Come now. You can tell me," coaxed Drew.

Sirius, not wanting break his promise to his friends muttered, "Long story."

"We've got time. Besides, if you tell me what did this, I can fix it a bit faster."

"Well, you went to Hogwarts, right?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a proud Gryffindor!" Drew replied as he turned his back to begin working on washing his hands.

"Me too! But my parents aren't… You've probably heard of my family, correct? Well, I don't really like them, but Christmas is coming up and they expect me to send something back to them. My friends and I decided to make a gag gift for them."

"Mmm," mused Drew letting Sirius know he was listening despite the medicines and charms he was working with.

"We bought a troll leg from some seventh years and hid it in… somewhere," the shrieking shack filled Sirius's mind as he was emmeresed in the flashback he was telling, "My friends hallowed it out and thought my mother might enjoy it as an umbrella stand. But, we didn't want her to like it. So we tried to curse some leftover potion goop from that afternoon's lesson. But we got into an argument and I fell. When I put my hands out to break my fall, they were completely submerged in the cursed gloppy gooey stuff. And well, it didn't turn out so well…"

"So it's a curse, Drew pulled out his wand and tapped the wet bandages in his hand. When the bandages had finished glowing, he began wrapping them up. Sirius winced, and made gruesome faces, but refused to cry. When they were done. He stared at his wrapped hands in disbelief, the wrapping was tight enough to stay on, but he could still move, and each of his indvidual fingers was free to move. It looked like he was wearing white gloves.

"Well, I am a busy man, so it's back into the fireplace with you. Drew ushered the preteen to a smaller fireplace across from his bed.

"Dr. Cooper?" Sirius turned to look at his healer, "Not a word of this to my parents? The goop-filled umbrella stand is already on its way."

"Of course, it'll be hush-hush… until after Christmas," He said.

"Aww, why?" Whined Sirius.

"Someone needs to pay," Drew smiled and lightheartedly shoved the boy into the fireplace. He threw the floo powder for him and Sirius said, "Hogwarts Hospital Wing."

And with a whir, he was back with his friends…


End file.
